1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cartridge.
2. Related Art
As printing devices which eject a liquid such as an ink (a printing material) from a recording head toward a printing medium, ink jet printers are widely known.
The ink jet printers are provided with a carriage and a recording head which is mounted on the carriage. Printing is performed with regard to the printing medium by the ink being ejected from a nozzle which is formed in the printing head while the carriage moves so as to scan with regard to the printing medium.
Among ink jet printers, there is an ink jet printer where a cartridge which supplies ink to the recording head is mounted on the carriage (an on-carriage type). The cartridge is mounted with regard to the carriage to be able to be attached and detached.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2007-230249, a cartridge is disclosed where ink which is contained in the cartridge is supplied to a printer by a printing material supply port of the cartridge and a printing material supply pipe of the printer being connected.